Reveries
by Asrial
Summary: Un Dalamar hétéro, c'est toujours très mauvais pour le moral d'un raistlin....Faut bien qu'il se débrouille...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Base: DragonLance  
  
Genre : masturbation  
  
1 Rêveries  
  
  
  
Raistlin se mordit les lèvres.  
  
Dalamar versa avec précision le contenue d'une fiole dans le chaudron frémissant sur le feu puis se retourna ers la table pour prendre la poudre d'écailles de casoar et l'ajouter a son mélange.  
  
L'Archimage retint un petit sourire concupiscent en voyant le profil parfait de l'elfe se découper a contre jour sur la pourpre volatile jetée par les flammes du foyer.  
  
L'elfe était magnifique…  
  
Raistlin soupira en reportant son attention sur son grimoire, incapable de s'absorber dans l'étude du sortilège qu'il allait devoir lancer.  
  
Un froufrou de soie et la subtile caresse d'une longue mèche de cheveux noir tombant sur sa main mêlés à la troublante odeur d'épice de musc que dégagea l'apprenti quand il se pencha sur lui pour lire le reste de la formule par dessus son épaule finirent de troubler totalement.  
  
L'elfe repoussa nonchalamment la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage en un geste gracieux qui fascina un peu plus l'Archimage.  
  
Raistlin se mordit douloureusement la lèvre.  
  
Son apprenti était un authentique appel a l'amour et a la sensualité qui n'hésitait jamais a faire étalage de ses charmes auprès des femelles qu'il souhaitait mettre dans son lit.  
  
A la grande déception de son maître, l'elfe ne semblait pas prendre un quelconque intérêt aux avances de la gente masculine.  
  
Il soupira encore.  
  
Les manières ouvertement sensuelles lui mettait les nerfs a fleur de peau, mais c'était surtout sa naïveté étonnante quand aux désirs qu'il faisait naître chez son maître qui attirait davantage Archimage  
  
L'attrait de l'interdit sans doute…  
  
Certes, Raistlin n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en ces matières, mais suffisamment toutefois pour pourvoir faire un cour subtile a l'elfe.  
  
Dalamar c'était révélé totalement imperméable a ses attentions, n'y voyant qu'une détente dans leur relation professeur/étudiant.  
  
"- Shalafi ???  
  
Une main aux long doigts fins et agiles qu'il rêvait se sentir sur son corps secoua Archimage par l'épaule, le tirant de sa rêverie.  
  
"- Apprenti ?  
  
"- J'ai finit…  
  
Raistlin censura la brusque montée de dépit aussi bien que l'inconfort de son pantalon sensiblement trop étroit tout d'un coup et parvint a lui répondre calmement.  
  
"- Très bien apprenti. Je finirais. Tu m'a dit que tu avais un rendez vous ce soir, il me semble…"  
  
L'elfe se fendit d'un splendide sourire lumineux et un peu pervers sur les bords.  
  
"- Merci Shalafi..  
  
Archimage soupira a pierre fendre et agita la main.  
  
"- Ouais, ouais... aller, file…  
  
Dalamar pencha la tête sur le coté.  
  
"- Shalafi ? Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…." Il hésita puis lança, hésitant. "tu veux que je reste ce soir ? Si tu n'es pas bien…"  
  
Raistlin se retint de lui hurler a la figure que la seule chose qui le faisait souffrir était son indifférence mais parvins a contenir sa réaction aussi mélodramatique que née de son malaise et haussa les épaules.  
  
"- Juste un peu de fatigue, apprenti. Va t'amuser…"  
  
L'elfe n'insista pas et sortit.  
  
Raistlin se prépara a passer une nouvelle nuit solitaire dans sa chambre glacée.  
  
***  
  
Milieu de la nuit.  
  
(NdAs: et là, l'auteur fait une pose le temps de se mettre une zique correspondant a la situation et mets enigma)  
  
Raistlin se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
Avec un gémissement, il s'étira douloureusement en étirant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Un craquement résonna dans son cou et son épaule et une partie de la douleur qui l'avait réveillé disparue.  
  
Un curieux gémissement le fit sursauter et il ralluma la chandelle sur son bureau d'une pensée.  
  
Il balaya son bureau du regard.  
  
Il s'était endormit dans son bureau, la tête posée sur l'énorme grimoire qu'il compilait. La nuit était noire, bien entamée mais loin d'être finie pour la moitié de la population de la Tour s'il en croyait les gémissements de pur plaisir qui retentissaient au dessus de lui, dans la chambre de son apprenti.  
  
Il frissonna.  
  
Le baryton léger de l'elfe couvrit les petits couinements de sa partenaire en un feulement rauque qui fit grimacer l'humain.  
  
La très grande volubilité de l'elfe était la seule et unique raison qui lui avait fait inverser sa chambre et son bureau.  
  
Il lui était déjà pénible de l'imaginer, nu, le corps offert aux caresses d'un quelconque femelle incapable de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, alors en plus l'entendre gémir et crier de plaisir pendant des heures en était devenu une véritable torture mentale pour le pauvre Archimage  
  
Un cri particulièrement strident suivit d'un grincement particulièrement audible du sommier jeta un long frisson dans les reins de l'humain qui ferma les yeux, les mains étreignant le bord de la table tandis qu'il cherchait a reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de sa respiration saccadée.  
  
Soupirant, Raistlin leva les yeux vers le plafond qui le séparait de son elfe lorsque la rumeur sensuelle provenant du dessus retomba sur lui comme un ample couverture duveteuse incendiant ses nerfs d'une passion qu 'il peinait de plus en plus a contenir.  
  
Il savait qu'il aurait dut quitter la pièce ou tout au moins l'insonoriser, respectant ainsi l'intimité du jeune couple.  
  
Il n'en avait pas envie.  
  
Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, oubliant les couinements de la donzelle pour ne plus entendre que les hues et geignements de plaisir de Dalamar.  
  
Sans qu'il le veuille, sa main gauche remonta sur sa cuisse et se glissa a l'intérieur de sa robe, remontant encore lentement le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine pour prendre un tétin déjà dressé entre deux doigts, le pinçant distraitement tandis que de l'autre main il dénouait sa ceinture pour que s'ouvre sa robe, révélant sa peau dorée frémissante de désir contenu trop longtemps.  
  
La tête penchée sur le torse, se mordillant une épaule pour retenir ses propres gémissent, il laissa courir sa main libre sur sa peau, continuant a agacer un mamelon du bout des ongles a en faire perler une goutte de sang au bout.  
  
Les cris au dessus de lui s'intensifièrent en même temps que les protestations des ressorts gagnaient en décibels.  
  
Sa main gauche quitta son sein et glissa sur son ventre, la droite jouant avec le creux de sa hanche, petit centimètre carré de peau sensible au point de l'en faire haleter a chaque passage de ses doigts joueurs a cet endroit précis.  
  
Un sourire doux ourla ses lèvres, rêveur, imaginant que c'était les lèvres de l'elfe qui embrasait ainsi sa peau en une intime caresse plutôt que ses doigts qui prenaient possession de son corps en un futile miroir de ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.  
  
Posant les pied sur son bureau, il ouvrit son pantalon.  
  
La tête désormais renversée en arrière, il glissa deux doigts entre ses jambes, se caressant a travers le tissus de lin, prenant plaisir à sa propre frustration d'une caresse à la fois si proche et maintenue si loin par le rempart du vêtement tendu sur sa peau brûlante.  
  
Continuant a jouer avec son torse perlée de sueur, il dégagea enfin son sexe de sa prison de tissu.  
  
L'air froid sur a peau brûlante le fit frissonner de plaisir avant que sa main ne recouvre le bout de son membre ou perlait déjà une goutte de fluide translucide.  
  
Un premier gémissement trouble franchis ses lèvres lorsqu'il referma ses doigts sur la hampe pulsante, se livrant a de lentes caresses appuyées sur toute la longueur du membre sensible.  
  
D'un doigt agile, il titillait le gland rougis de désir, ne s'arrêtant qu'"au bord de l'extase pour reprendre son souffle et profiter davantage de sa frustration aussi bien que du plaisir qui se prolongeait dans ses reins a m'en plus pouvoir supporter davantage.  
  
Un peu de salive coula dans sa main avant de recouvrir son sexe et qu'il ne s'abandonne a un pervers petit courant d'air glacé, comme jouant de sa peau sensible, lui lançant des ondes de passions le long du dos pendant qu'il asséchait sans relâche le moiteur salée recouvrant le membre fièrement dressé.  
  
Les mains étreignant le dossier de son fauteuil, il se retint difficilement de s'épancher jusqu'à ce que la salive qui le recouvrait eut totalement cédée aux assauts du petit courant d'air puis se laissa brutalement retomber sur son siège.  
  
Les yeux mis clos, il repris son membre entre ses doigts, le caressant fugitivement en même temps qu'il enduise libéralement ses doigts de salive.  
  
Envoyant son pantalon a l'autre bout de la chambre d'un coup de pied, il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, basculant ses hanches, les jambes largement ouvertes et posées sur le bureau, insouciant des livres et des flacons qu'il jetait au sol dans ses brusques ruades passionnées.  
  
Un premier doigts plongea dans son intimité.  
  
Soupirant de plaisir, il prit ce qu'aucun de ses amants n'avait jamais daigné lui offrir lorsqu'ils le prenait : son temps.  
  
Goûtant chaque sensation nouvelle s'ajoutant aux autres, la chaleur de sa chair, l'étreinte de ses muscles, l'humidité de son être….  
  
Le corps frémissant tout entier, il glissa un second doigts a la rencontre du premier, cisaillant en lui, forçant ses muscles a s'étirer et a s'étendre, a accepter cette possession plus intime qu'aucune autre parce que si personnelle, entièrement dédiée a sa jouissance a lui, sans avoir besoin de se soucier des désirs d'un autre forcément égoïste de par la nature des passions qui l'auraient animé…  
  
Un troisième doigt rejoignit ses frères, poussant l'étreinte un peu plus loin, un peu plus profondement…  
  
Archimage arqua brutalement les reins, lâchant un cri vers le plafond lorsqu'il effleura son centre.  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, réitérant cette caresse pendant que son autre main, presque indépendante de sa volonté, traçait de furieux sillons sur la hampe rougit d'un besoin trop longtemps contenu.  
  
Lorsque le plaisir le surpris, ses larmes coulèrent, le faisant plus que jamais regretter sa solitude.  
  
Haletant, il se laissa aller en arrière.  
  
S'affalant complètement sur son siège, la ceinture de sa robe encore vaguement nouée autour de sa taille, couvert de sueur et les joues rougies pas la passion, il resta un long moment, les yeux mis clos, perdus dans les fourmillements de l'après orgasme.  
  
Après de longues minutes, il se redressa et soupira.  
  
Il lui fallait se nettoyer et retourner son vide et morne paillis.  
  
Des larmes lui piquèrent a nouveau les yeux, de détresse cette fois. Sa passion assouvis n'en mettait que davantage en exergue le manque qui le rongeait chaque jour davantage.  
  
Soupirant, il se leva et regagna sa chambre.  
  
***  
  
L'elfe venait de renvoyer sa compagne de matelas lorsque son attention fut attiré par des sons comme il n'en avait jamais entendu provenir de l'étude de son maître. Curieux comme un chat, il descendit sur la pointe des pieds et entre-ouvrit sans bruit la porte.  
  
Le feu aux joues et le corps en ébullition, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son maître.  
  
Refermant doucement la porte après le dernier cri d'extase de son maître, il s'appuya contre le lourd battant de bois.  
  
Les tempes battantes et le cœur encore tout retourné, il remonta a sa chambre, embrasé d'un désir et d'un passion qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvés…  
  
  
  
A suivre si j'ai pas trop la flemme 


	2. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Base: DragonLance  
  
Genre : Masturbation  
  
Rating : NC-17  
  
1 Rêveries  
  
La suite  
  
  
  
Raistlin ouvrit lentement les yeux et se laissa rouler sur le dos.  
  
Fixant sans le voir le ciel bleuté du baldaquin, il soupira puis remonta la couverture par dessus sa tête avant de se rouler en boule au fond de ses draps.  
  
Perdu dans la moite chaleur que son souffle concentrait sous les épaisses couvertures de laine, l'archimage ferma les yeux, indifférent au risque de s'étouffer qu'il prenait.  
  
Il se sentait bien…  
  
En paix avec lui même et avec l'extérieur.  
  
Pour un peu, il aurait eut l'impression d'être dans le ventre de sa mère… Les sons lui venaient étouffés, comme lointain, lui laissant une impression de protection et de réassurance qu'il n'avait pas connu auprès de quiconque…. La chaleur autours de lui se fit étouffante a mesure que ses larmes, coulant sur ses joues et les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge le faisait consommer plus vite que de coutume l'oxygène raréfié de son minuscule refuge.  
  
Un instant, il savoura l'idée de rester là a mesure que des papillons noirs apparaissaient a la périphérie de sa vision.  
  
On toqua a la porte.  
  
Sortant a regret de sous son nid de couvertures, il passa une robe de chambre sur sa peau nue et alla ouvrir.  
  
Serrant le point sur l'huis, il jeta un coup d'œil fatigué a son apprenti.  
  
"- Que veux-tu, Apprenti ?  
  
L'elfe sembla se troubler et bafouilla, entorse a ses habitudes qui fit lever un sourcil a son maître/  
  
"- Je… heu….Le déjeuner est servit, maître… Si…Si vous voulez manger…Je…  
  
"- Déjeuner ?"  
  
"- Il est presque 14 heures, Shalafi.  
  
L'archimage eut une moue étonnée.  
  
"- Ca par exemple…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant ?  
  
L'elfe s'empourpra.  
  
"- J'ai essayé…plusieurs fois…Mais vous dormiez tellement profondément…  
  
L'archimage le chassa d'un geste de la main et soupira une fois la porte refermée sur lui et ses émotions menaçants de prendre le pas sur sa raison malmenée.  
  
Il n'était pas coutumier de dormir autant et si profondément, non plus que de laisser entrer quelqu'un dans sa chambre sans en avoir conscience ainsi que l'impliquait les paroles de son apprenti.  
  
La tête basse, il retourna a son lit, attrapa les vêtements jeté en tas par terre et gagna la salle de bain.  
  
Prenant une douche rapide, il enfilait ses sous vêtements lorsque son regard tomba dans le grand miroir en pied le narguant en face de lui.  
  
Il se redressa, contemplant son reflet dans la glace.  
  
Il n'avait jamais aimé les miroirs. Il n'avait jamais aimé on reflet dedans…Au plus y jetait-il un coup d'œil après s'être lavé les dents, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas de dentifrice aux coins des lèvres, répugnant à l'usage des psychés au point de se contenter de se donner une vague coup de peigne pour éliminer les nœuds de sa crinière et les empêcher de lui tomber dans les yeux, sans jamais se soucier du résultat de l'ensemble.  
  
S'il n'était pas négligé, il ne s'attachait pas a son apparence…  
  
Qu'aurait-il pus y faire de toute façon…  
  
Avec une répugnance physique, il se détailla dans le verre, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait de longue date.  
  
Trop maigre pour sa taille, les cotes saillantes, il grimaça en repensant a ce que lui disait constamment son frère. Certes, il aurait du manger davantage… mais il n'en avait aucune motivation…Manger en tête a tête, devant son apprenti, achevait de le déprimer un peu plus chaque jour…  
  
Sa peau dorée, sous les coups conjoints de la fatigue, de la nervosité et de la dépression prenait un teinte de plus en plus malsaine, tournant un peu a un orange sale au niveau des articulations. Il se savait tout sauf attirant ou séduisant mais ce qu'il avait en face de lui donnait envie de vomir.  
  
Ses cheveux blancs pendaient mollement de chaque coté de son visage, collés sur son crane, ternes et sans vie, rien avoir avec les longues mèches noires, débordantes de vie et santé de l'elfe.  
  
Ses yeux d'or cernés de noirs, profondément en foncés dans leurs orbites où ne brillait même plus l'orgueil de la magie, simplement un épuisement aussi physique que psychologique, la résignation calme de celui qui n'a plus grand chose a attendre de la vie, rien des autres, et qui le sais et l'accepte.  
  
Un pale sourire monta aux lèvres fines, légèrement bleutées, plus un rictus d'autodérision qu'autre chose, n'atteignant pas même ses prunelles fendue d'étrange manière que lui avait imposé Par-Salian dans sa rancœur. Plus il se regardait dans son miroir et plus il avait l'impression de contemple le reflet raté de son apprenti.  
  
Une pensée étrangement réconfortante lui traversa soudain l'esprit.  
  
C'était peut-être le bon moment pour s'effacer, pour laisser a son apprenti la place de plus grand archimage de Krynn…Malgré ce qu'il ne cessait de rabâcher a l'elfe, celui ci était largement capable de prendre sa place s'il s'effaçait devant lui. Certes, il n'avait ni sa puissance ni son expérience, mais il les compensaient en force et en enthousiasme, deux denrées qui avaient depuis longtemps désertées le cœur meurtris de l'humain, si tant est qu'elles y aient un jour mis les pieds, ce dont il doutait de plus en plus le temps passant…  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, il enfila rapidement un pantalon de toile, noua a la taille sa ceinture puis jeta sur ses épaules une robe épaisse qu'il ferma étroitement autours de son corps, cherchant a fuir son reflet aussi vite que possible.  
  
Reprenant contenance, il s'essuya les yeux et descendit lentement vers la cuisine ou son apprenti s'était visiblement déchaîné.  
  
L'elfe aimait faire la cuisine, tout autant que son maître d'ailleurs. C'était la seule chose qui les rapprochait vraiment l'un de l'autre une fois de temps en temps et l'archimage chérissait les jours ou l'elfe l'invitait a venir confectionner gâteaux, bonbons et autre douceurs.  
  
Aucun des deux ne les mangeaient mais ce n'était pas grave. Combien le Temple aurait été étonné d'apprendre que les panier de petites choses sucrées qu'il recevait régulièrement pour les orphelin provenaient de la Tour…. Aussi, Raistlin profitait juste de sa compagnie, engrangeant méthodiquement le moindre souvenir, le moindre instant qu'il pouvait passer près de l'elfe, les mélodies qu'il fredonnait a mis voix en pelant les pommes, son profil se découpant dans le clair obscur du soir lorsqu'il mettait a sauter des légumes…Des petits riens sans importances ni intérêt pour quiconque… sauf pour lui…  
  
S'asseyant à la table, il prit lentement un peu de soupe dans un bol et se mit a la manger lentement, chipotant plus qu'autre chose, l'estomac tordu de larmes contenues.  
  
Une main se posa sur son avant bras, le faisant brutalement sursauter. Le bol jaillit, comme propulser par un ressort et se répandit sur la table, coulant rapidement au sol et sur la robe de l'archimage.  
  
L'humain ne sentait même pas la douleur de la brûlure causée par la soupe, sentant simplement sur la peau, alors même qu'il ne l'avaient pas touché plus d'un instant, le contact frais des doigts de son elfe sur son poignet.  
  
L'elfe jura en le voyant s'ébouillanter sans réagir.  
  
Sans se soucier de ses protestations, il lui ôta sa robe tachée, la jeta dans la buanderie au passage et le conduisit, le portant presque, a la salle de bain.  
  
Serrant les dents de colère devant son apathie, il le déshabilla puis pris une serviette trempée dans de l'eau froide pour tamponner les brûlures de ses cuisses avant qu'elle ne s'étendent trop.  
  
Raistlin se mit a trembler convulsivement.  
  
Dalamar stoppa son geste et releva le nez.  
  
"- Je t'ai fait mal ?  
  
L'archimage hocha la tête, incapable d'avouer que ce n'était pas ses cuisses qui le brûlaient et le tiraillaient de le sentir si proche.  
  
Attrapant un petit pot de crème sur une étagère, l'elfe en pris un peu entre ses doigts et se mis a masser gentiment les larges brûlures virant déjà au violet sur la peau fragile de son maître, quelque cloques apparaissant par endroit.  
  
L'elfe soupira.  
  
"- Tu t'es bien arrangé, tien….  
  
L'archimage ne répondit pas, un rideau de cheveux d'albâtre protégeant son visage du regard de son apprenti.  
  
"- Shalafi ?  
  
Voyant les frêles épaules secouées silencieusement, il s'assit a coté de son maître sur le bord de la baignoire et passa un bras autours de lui.  
  
"- Raistlin ? mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive depuis quelque semaines ?  
  
Raistlin releva un visage trempé de larmes.  
  
Les yeux brillant, il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans un mot.  
  
Secouant la tête, il attrapa une longue chemise lui tombant aux genoux, l'enfila et retourna a son lit, a moitié porté par son apprenti.  
  
L'elfe le borda soigneusement.  
  
"- Veux tu que je t'aide a dormir ?  
  
Un rire cynique franchit les lèvres de l'archimage. Comme il aurait en effet aimé que l'elfe l'aide a dormir… mais pas de la façon dont Dalamar s'offrait a la faire…  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
"- Oui, s'il te plait…  
  
"- Tu ne vas pas bien…  
  
"- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…  
  
L'elfe posa une main sur le front de son maître et l'endormit.  
  
Caressant doucement le front de son Shalafi endormit, il se surpris a ase pencher et a l'embrasser.  
  
"- Et pour qui veux-tu que je m'inquiète ?  
  
Se redressant, il soupira bruyamment.  
  
Sous les couvertures se soulevant lentement au rythme de la respiration de son maître, il devinait les courbes fine de son corps, le grain délicat de la peau, la couleur empourprée qu'elle pouvait prendre, embrasé par la passion…  
  
L'elfe rougit et secoua la tête.  
  
A quoi pensait-il donc….  
  
Retournant a la cuisine, il se mit à la vaisselle, laissant son esprit dériver sur sa compagne de la nuit, il se permit un petit sourire.  
  
Ses mains étaient chaudes, agiles, elle n'était guère farouche et s'accommodait parfaitement de ses nombreuses fantaisies.  
  
Fermant les yeux, les mains dans l'eau chaude, il repassa dans sa mémoire les délicieuses caresses savantes de sa compagne.  
  
Sa peau moite, sa poitrine généreuse, ses hanches étroites, ses longues jambes fines, fuselées, renversées sur le tablier de pierre, largement ouvertes et offrant aux regards d'un timide voyeur tout un monde de volupté…  
  
Il revit la courbe harmonieuse de sa nuque, le dessin fin de ses petites oreilles délicatement ourlées protégées par un rideau de cheveux couleurs d'argent, les lèvres entrouvertes d'ou s'échappaient des gémissements de plaisir au fur et a mesure que ses doigts possédaient…  
  
L'elfe rouvrit brutalement les yeux.  
  
Frémissant des pieds a la tête, il s'assit sur le chaise la plus proche et se pris la tête dans les mains. Les images de la scène qu'il avait surprit la veille au soir ne cessaient de tourner en sa mémoire, le narguant avec passion, amusées par sa répulsion mêlée de désir.  
  
Se reprenant violemment et s'admonestant avec rudesse, il repoussa le trouble oppressant menaçant de l'engloutir.  
  
Finissant rapidement la vaisselle, il se força a se focaliser sur les taches ménagères pour s'empêcher de penser le temps que son esprit s'éclaircisse.  
  
Une fois le parquet du laboratoire récuré de frais, il se faufila dans la salle de bain de son maître pour récupérer les vêtements tachés de soupe et les mettre a laver.  
  
Plusieurs robes souillées de sueurs serrées contre lui, l'elfe se pencha vers la panière, collectant quelques chemises.  
  
Une douce odeur mâle lui monta aux narines.  
  
Il frémit…  
  
Il la connaissait bien cette odeur…  
  
Il l'avait toujours associé a un danger intense… non… plutôt…  
  
Il rougit furieusement en enfouissant son visage dans les vêtements, se gorgeant de l'odeur de musc mêlée de rose qu'il connaissait parfaitement…  
  
Une odeur…De fruit défendu…  
  
Qu'il n'osait cueillir…  
  
Un fruit dont la tentation n'avait jamais été plus forte que depuis la nuit précédente où il l'avait vu enfin mûris par la passion, près a être cueillit, chérit et dévoré avec tendresse…  
  
Il ferma les yeux….  
  
Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet…Jamais il ne s'était sentit intéressé par aucun homme…  
  
Les femmes n'étaient pour lui que de simple jeu…  
  
Les hommes…Il devait bien admettre qu'il les considérait de plus en plus comme des rivaux… Non pas auprès des femmes….Mais auprès de son maître… Il haïssait Tanis pour l'affection que son maître lui portait. Il détestait Sturm pour avoir passé son enfance près de son Shalafi…  
  
Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, l'elfe se sentait forcé d'être honnête avec lui même…  
  
Les yeux dans le vague, assis par terre contre le mur, le paquet de linge vaguement étalé près de lui, il fixait le ciel par la petit fenêtre entre- ouverte de la salle de bain.  
  
La respiration apaisée de son maître lui parvenait par la porte entrouverte.  
  
Tournant la tête et se tordant le cou, il pouvait d'ici voir son visage ombré par ses longs cils assombrissant ses yeux où se débattaient milles pensées contraires….Maintenant, il semblait calme, détendu…  
  
Ses lèvres entrouvertes n'encourageait plus a la perfection de l'Art par de mortel petits commentaires cinglant, mais juste au baiser…  
  
L'elfe gémit doucement en fermant les yeux.  
  
S'étalant un peu plus sur les dalles glacées, il ferma les yeux et repoussa la porte, cherchant a échapper au terrible désir dont la vision de son maître ainsi offert, impuissant, lui enflammait les reins…  
  
Un pale sourire monta aux lèvres de l'elfe lorsqu'il dénoua sa ceinture, plongeant vivement ses mains entre ses jambes et libérant une douloureuse érection.  
  
Haletant , il se caressa violemment, appelant aussi vite que possible une délivrance physique au tourment de son cœur.  
  
Se mordant les lèvres, il s'assouvit si vite qu'il ne pu retenir entièrement un petit couinement de plaisir.  
  
Riant et pleurant tout autant, il passa un main souillée de semence sur son front couvert de sueur.  
  
"- Que m'as-tu donc fait, Shalafi… Par les Abysses… Qu'as-tu donc fait de moi….  
  
laissant ses larmes couler, il se nettoya, se rhabilla puis sortit sans bruit pour finir ses travaux ménagers, non sans avoir embrassé délicatement les lèvres chaudes de son maître  
  
***  
  
La porte de la chambre se referma silencieusement.  
  
L'archimage se redressa sur un coude et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, encore tout étonné.  
  
Son elfe l'avait embrassé…  
  
Son elfe…  
  
Oui… Pouvait-il le dire maintenant ?  
  
Les colorations des pensées de l'apprenti lorsqu'il était dans la salle de bain avaient été suffisante pour l'éveiller, le laissant tout émoustillé du désir pulsant a quelque mètres de lui…  
  
Pouvait-il espéré qu'elles lui étaient dédiées ?  
  
A suivre 


	3. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Base: DragonLance  
  
Genre : Lemon / Première fois  
  
Rating : NC-17  
  
(NDA: je sais, c'est super niais et cucul, mais je déprime j'suis malade et ca me gonfle…)  
  
1 Rêveries  
  
La fin  
  
  
  
L'elfe leva brutalement le nez de son grimoire.  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, il ne pus que saisir le rapide frémissement des épaules de l'archimage recroquevillé dans son fauteuil en face de lui.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
Encore une fois, il aurait juré avoir sentit sur lui le regard pesant de son maître.  
  
Secouant un peu la tête, il se renfrogna dans l'ouvrage qu'il compulsait.  
  
Il frissonna.  
  
Ses émotions ne lassaient de le mettre a la torture depuis quelque jours…Depuis qu'il s'était surpris a penser a son maître se donnait du plaisir en fait…  
  
C'était…troublant…  
  
Lui qui jamais n'avait jeté un regard a son propre sexe se sentait maintenant tout pantelant a l'idée de sentir la peau de son Shalafi sur la sienne.  
  
Rougissant, il se leva brusquement, referma le livre et quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque, laissant un archimage aussi surprit que blessé, seul, au milieu de milliers de livres.  
  
Raistlin referma a son tour son livre, récupéra celui de l'elfe et rangea précautionneusement les deux ouvrages a leur place.  
  
Un instant, il s'était bizarrement prit a espérer que son apprenti verrais ce qu'il avait dans le cœur et ne s'en offusquerait pas.  
  
S'il doutait fortement que l'elfe ait cette sensibilité, il doutait encore plus de le voir renoncer a ses habitudes de viveur.  
  
Le galop de l'elfe sortant de la Tour pour filer vers les quartiers emplis d'amusement "adulte" ne lui laissa plus le moindre doute.  
  
Il n'allait pas tarder a rentrer avec une nouvelle jeune femme au bras, prêt a la besogner jusqu'à l'aube et s'il n'avait pu mettre la main sur une, n'importe quelle fille serait ravie de s'occuper de lui pour quelque pièces.  
  
Un rictus d'auto ironie fleurit a ses lèvres.  
  
Même en payant une fortune, il doutait d'arriver a attirer une quelconque femelle a la Tour. Pas que ses goûts l'y invite de toute façon, mais tout de même. La cruauté inconsciente de l'elfe le mettait de plus en plus a la torture.  
  
L'archimage sursauta.  
  
La nuit était déjà bien entamée.  
  
Il jura.  
  
Il avait du rester a rêvasser comme un idiot plusieurs heures pour être ainsi engourdit de la tête au pied et glacé jusqu'à la moelle.  
  
Dans le pièce sur la droite, des petits couinements féminins lui prouvaient une fois de plus que l'elfe s'était levé une proie.  
  
Une rage impuissante le traversa tout entier.  
  
Cédant au découragement, il sortit de la bibliothèque en claquant de toutes ses forces la porte derrière lui.  
  
Regagnant sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, mordant un oreiller pour se calmer.  
  
Dalamar sursauta violemment en entendant la porte claquer brutalement.  
  
Un peu déstabilisé, il fixa sans vraiment la voir la donzelle allongée voluptueusement sur les épaisses couvertures de laines.  
  
La jeune femme lui sourit sensuellement, le ramenant au présent.  
  
L'elfe rampa près d'elle, l'embrassant a pleine bouche.  
  
Fermant les yeux, il se mit a la caresser, jouant avec ses hanches, laissant ses mains courir sur ses cuisses galbées, remonter sur sa poitrine ferme…  
  
Avec un brusque mouvement de recul, il repoussa la fille qui glapit.  
  
Les mains tremblantes, il battit des paupières…  
  
Ha oui.. C'était une fille qu'il était en train de caresser… Rien d'étonnant a ce que sa poitrine soit ronde et charnue et non plate et musclée….  
  
L'elfe pâlit brutalement.  
  
Appelant une Ame en Peine, il lui balança la fille glapissante dans les pattes avec ordre de la jeter dehors avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit, les tempes battantes.  
  
Mais qu'avait-il donc a penser a son maître…  
  
Ce n'était pas…Naturel…  
  
A la torture, il gémit…  
  
Raistlin s'assit sur son lit.  
  
Les yeux sec et rouges, le nez prit et la gorge a vif, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau, prit un viatique puis se fit couler un bain brûlant.  
  
Se laissant couler dans l'eau avec un soupir de satisfaction, il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant sa crinière s'étaler sur le bord de la baignoire en marbre et couler a l'extérieur, presque jusqu'à terre. Un de ces jours, il devrait penser a se couper les cheveux…  
  
Au chaud, il prit le temps de réfléchir.  
  
Rester a la Tour ne faisait que le faire souffrir davantage et ses émotions volatiles ne parvenaient ni a se poser pas plus qu'a se clarifier avec l'elfe en permanence a portée de voix…  
  
Voix qu'il avait particulièrement perçante lorsque ses petites camarades étaient de la parties murmura a mi-voix l'archimage avec un reniflement désabusé.  
  
Grinçant des dents, il se décida a prendre quelque vacances a Solace.  
  
Son frère serait ravis de le voir et avoir ce grand serin en permanence sur les endosses a le gonfler lui ferait transition…  
  
Dalamar ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Il grogna en sentant le soleil donner directement sur son visage.  
  
Ne supportant pas d'avoir plus que des rideaux entre lui et le ciel, son lit était placé a être frappé par les chauds rayons que tard dans la matinée. Il avait donc dormit très très longtemps.  
  
Avec un frisson de crainte, il enfila rapidement ses bottes après avoir constaté qu'il ne s'était pas même dévêtu.  
  
"- Shalafi ???"  
  
Se précipitant au laboratoire, il trouva pièce vide, ainsi que la bibliothèque et la chambre de son maître  
  
Un couinement au fond de la gorge, il descendit a la cuisine, manquant glisser sur les dalles de marbre dans sa précipitation de se saisir de l'enveloppe posée au centre de la table.  
  
Se laissant tomber sur un siège, il soupira de soulagement.  
  
Son maître s'était juste décidé a prendre quelques vacances….  
  
Raistlin prit le petit garçon sur ses genoux, posa une ardoise sur la table et mit la craie entre les doigts de l'enfant.  
  
Un petit bout de langue au coin des lèvres, Palin se concentra a mort pour parvenir a écrire son nom d'une façon a peut près lisible.  
  
L'archimage le félicita bruyamment lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, ébouriffant les mèches auburn tombant sur les épaules du gamin.  
  
"- Ca va pas, tonton ?  
  
L'archimage se fendit d'un petit sourire.  
  
"- Si, ne t'en fait pas…  
  
Le gosse fronça les sourcils, pas dupe deux secondes.  
  
"- Diiiiiiis !!!!  
  
"- Mmm ?  
  
"- Tu viens avec moi ?  
  
"- Ou ça ?  
  
"- Au lac. Papa veux jamais me laisser y aller sans un adulte, alors Tanin et Strum savent déjà nager et pas moi. Y arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi…"  
  
Raistlin éclata de rire.  
  
"- Je suis pas franchement un champion de natation non plus.  
  
"- Siteplééééééééééééééé  
  
L'archimage rendit les armes devant le regard de chien battu du gamin de 6 ans.  
  
"- OUAIIIIIIIIIIII !!!  
  
Raist gloussa de s'être laissé attendrir par le petit monstre mais le prit a cou lorsque l'enfant le lui demanda, se grisant autant de l'affection du petit pour lui que le petit roucoulait d'avoir son oncle pour lui tout seul. (NDAS: je précise pour les pervers, y a rien de louche)  
  
Dalamar jeta un énième coup d'œil par la fenêtre.  
  
Soupirant une fois de plus a pierre fendre, il dut se rendre a l'évidence.  
  
Non seulement son maître lui manquait de douloureuse façon, mais pire que tout, ses rêves ne laissaient aucun mystère planer sur sa récente incapacité a conclure avec une donzelle.  
  
Malheureux comme tout, il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait fait sa valise et marchait vers le plus proche paddock que longtemps après avoir enfourché sa monture et donné des jambes vers Solace…  
  
L'archimage rit en voyant l'enfant jouer les dauphins dans les eaux cristallines du lac.  
  
A force de cajoleries et de persuasion, le gamin était même parvenu a le faire se baigner avec lui, jouant avec son tonton comme il aurait pu le faire avec un sale gamin mal élevé.  
  
Palin éternua soudain bruyamment, s'attirant un regard horrifié de son oncle.  
  
"- Palin ! Vient là…"  
  
Le gosse obéit de suite, ayant très vite compris, a la différence de ses frères, que le mage était un compagnon de jeu infiniment plus agréable quand il ne ruait pas dans les brancards.  
  
Docile, il se laissa sécher, rhabiller et réchauffer d'un petit sort, puis attendit que son oncle s'occupe de lui même de la même façon pour prendre sa main, sa petite menotte complètement disparue dans la grande patte osseuse de l'adulte.  
  
Dalamar descendit de sa monture fourbue et remit son cerveau en marche en constatant le chemin qui lui restait a parcourir.  
  
Irrité d'avoir visiblement laissé sa cervelle sur sa table de nuit, il se téléporta directement a Solace.  
  
Décidément, être amoureux ne lui réussissait pas…  
  
L'elfe s'empourpra soudain.  
  
"- NAAAAAAAAN !!! Je peux pas avoir pensé ça…  
  
Mais si, il avait…  
  
Raistlin souleva l'enfant et le prit a cou.  
  
Somnolant, le bout de chou se nicha contre lui et ne tarda pas a s'endormir, confiant et heureux comme un chiot.  
  
Souriant et attendrit malgré lui, le mage ne se formalisa même pas de l'engueulade monstre de Tika, folle d'inquiétude de ne pas avoir retrouvé son fils pour le goûter.  
  
Le mage embrassa sa belle sœur sur le front avant de se fendre d'un révérence extravagante, la laissant comme deux ronds de flanc, puis porta le petit jusqu'à la chambre des enfants ou il le coucha dans son petit lit, le bordant méticuleusement.  
  
Tika secoua la tête, secrètement amusé de voir son bébé de fils avoir fait la conquête du plus puissant archimage de Krynn en deux jour et de le mener par le bout du nez.  
  
"- Hé ! Pas a ce point !" S'offusqua le dit mage avec un petit rire, faisait rougir de confusion la jeune femme.  
  
Dalamar arrêta un fermier pour lui demander son chemin.  
  
Roulant des yeux effarés avec un "mais c'est pas un club de vacances pour sorcier ici" grommelé a voix basse, l'homme le renseigna de mauvaise grâce, s'enfuyant a toute jambe dès qu'il le put.  
  
Soupirant de contrariété, l'elfe noir monta l'échelle que lui avait indiqué le fermier.  
  
Enfin, il parvint à repérer l'auberge et s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant.  
  
Raistlin repoussa une mèche de cheveux auburn de front du petit garçon puis se leva et referma la porte sans bruit derrière lui.  
  
Tika lui jeta un regard de blâme.  
  
"- Quand diable vas-tu te trouver une gentille petit femme, si tu aimes tant les gosses ?  
  
"- Ton fils est adorable, Tika… Et pour une femme…" Il eut un geste vague.  
  
"- Et Crysania, elle…  
  
"- Ne me parle pas de cette traînée !  
  
Tika porta les mains a sa bouche, choquée.  
  
"- C'est une vraie chienne en chaleur…  
  
"- RAISTLIN !  
  
"- Ho si !  
  
"- M'enfin…  
  
"- Je t'assure.  
  
Il renifla.  
  
"- Quoi ?  
  
"- Rien…  
  
Sans qu'il le veuille, des larmes envahirent ses yeux, le forçant a s'asseoir tant le poids qui lui oppressait soudain la poitrine le laissait sans forces aucune.  
  
La jeune femme s'accroupit devant lui.  
  
"- Raist ??  
  
L'archimage ne put se contenir davantage, refoulant ses sentiments depuis son arrivée, sans personne a qui parler. Ses tentatives auprès de son frère s'étant soldée pas une réaction aussi violente qu'attendue devant le spectre de ses préférences.  
  
Il fondit en larmes…  
  
Un peu dépassée, la jeune femme lui tapota maladroitement le dos, attendant une explication qui se faisait attendre.  
  
Enfin, le mage se calma.  
  
Secouant la tête, il se leva.  
  
"- Désolé.  
  
Fuyant presque, il se rua sur la porte, désireux de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et le reste de l'humanité, juste histoire de pouvoir déprimer, la tout de suite, tout seul, tranquillement, sans son coin.  
  
Ouvrant la porte a la volée, il se figea.  
  
Dalamar posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait… il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait…En fait, il s'en fichait royalement.  
  
La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était récupérer son maître…  
  
Les semaines passées , seul, a la Tour, avait été pour lui la pire épreuve qu'il ai eut a traverser depuis qu'il s'était engagé sur les voie de la magie.  
  
C'était stupide, c'était ridicule, mélodramatique au possible, mais il avait besoin de son maître Il avait besoin de l'avoir a lui.  
  
Rien de plus, rien de moins.  
  
Il allait tourner la poignée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, le jetant nez a nez avec son Shalafi.  
  
La gorge soudain très sèche, il le fixa, incapable de dire un mot.  
  
L'archimage retrouva le premier l'usage de la parole.  
  
"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" Parvint-il a coasser avec rudesse.  
  
L'elfe le fixa longuement, le mettant rapidement mal a l'aise devant la fixité de son regard.  
  
"- Dalamar ?….Apprenti ???  
  
A présent inquiet et oublieux de son trouble, l'archimage lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts.  
  
L'elfe battit des paupières une fois.  
  
Avec toute la célérité de sa race, il saisit rudement l'archimage par les épaules et le poussa a l'intérieur de l'auberge vide, referma la porte d'un coup de pied et le plaqua contre l'huis avant de l'embrasser avec défi, presque désespéré.  
  
Tika lâcha un petit cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge en voyant son beau frère nouer ses bras autours du cou de l'elfe et répondre profondément a son baiser, les yeux fermés, se fichant totalement de ce qui pouvait y avoir autours d'eux.  
  
Une petite voix fluette coupa brutalement le câlin.  
  
"- Dis maman, pourquoi tonton il embrasse son apprenti ?  
  
Fushia, la jeune femme jeta un regard furieux au couple.  
  
Raistlin lâcha Dalamar soudain très mal a l'aise, et s'accroupit devant le gosse.  
  
"- Je l'embrasse parce que je l'aime.  
  
L'elfe rougit de cet aveux détourné avant que le gosse ne vienne se planter devant lui et ne lui lâche avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.  
  
"- Et toi ? T'aime mon tonton ?  
  
L'apprenti se racla la gorge. S'il était parvenu a mettre un nom sur ses émotions et dans une certaine mesure a les exprimer, il lui était encore délicat de les nommer, a voix haute, devant autant de monde.  
  
"- Alors ?  
  
L'elfe jeta un coup d'œil au visage impavide de l'Archimage puis ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.  
  
"- Il semble oui… sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serait venu ici…  
  
Le gosse hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.  
  
"- Ca c'est bien.  
  
Raistlin secoua la tête avec amusement.  
  
Ce gosse le tuerait.  
  
En attendant, il avait beaucoup de choses a dire a son elfe…et la nuit promettais d'être longue…  
  
Fin 


End file.
